The Love Between 2 Of The Chosen Children
by TommyP32891
Summary: Takeru has feelings for Daisuke, but does Daisuke have feelings for Takeru? Daikeru story. There will be some lemons in this story, so Gay haters beware.
1. Introductions

**A/N The names I will be using are the Japanese names however the Digimon will call them by their English names to have a balance between the 2. I may let the kids call them by their English names as nicknames, but it's going to mostly be the Japanese names.**

The Love Between 2 Of The Chosen Children

Chapter 1: Introductions

Takeru's POV

Hi there, my name is Takeru Takaishi though I'm also known as T.K. for short, and I'm 16 years old. My Digimon partner is Patamon, and I've known him since my first adventure in the Digital World. He is practically my best friend, and has been there for me a lot. I fear the powers of darkness ever since I lost him when he battled Devimon as Angemon during our first adventure on File Island, and I am afraid of losing him again. My closest human friend is Hikari Yagami or Kari for short. She like myself was one of the youngest children in our first adventure. Her partner and close friend to Patamon is Tailmon or she likes to be called Gatomon.

My parents divorced when I was very young, and I live with my mother. My older brother Yamato or as his boyfriend & practically everyone else calls him as a nickname Matt. His Digimon partner is Gabumon, and as I said before he has a boyfriend meaning that he is Gay. He came out to me a year ago, and I took it pretty well as after I am too, so when he told me I told him too. Our mother took it well too. She said "You two should be with someone who will make you guys happy. Love knows no gender." Our father was very apprehensive at first. He said "How the hell do I have 2 Gay sons. This is my worst nightmare. You both will rot in Hell." Our mother & Digimon had to calm him down. He was drunk when we came out, so that was bad timing on our part, but once he sobered up he apologized and said he didn't mind at all that we were Gay as long as we had happy futures.

I know I mentioned that my brother has a boyfriend, but I never mentioned who he was. His name is Taichi Yagami or Tai for short. That's right he's Hikari's older brother and leader of our original group in our original adventure. His Digimon partner is Agumon. Like Patamon & Tailmon Agumon & Gabumon are close, but I think closer than mine & Hikari's Digimon are. Taichi & Yamato are both 19 years old, and go to the same college in Tokyo.

Rounding out our original group was Sora Takenouchi, and had Piyomon as her Digimon partner, Koushiro Izumi or Izzy for short who had Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa with Palmon & Jou Kido with Gomamon.

3 years went by, and my mom & I moved to Odaiba, and I started attending Odaiba Elementary. Hikari went there too, so it was nice to see her again. That year on my way to school I had met Miyako Inoue & Iori Hida or Yolei & Cody for nicknames. When I arrived I had also met the one guy I have my heart on Daisuke Motomiya or as his soccer team calls him Davis. That's right I love Daisuke. Daisuke instantly was jealous of me as he thought I was taking Hikari away from him, but that just wasn't true at all. He also was calling me a few rude names too. I won't get too carried away with him now. Their Digimon are Veemon, Hawkmon & Armadimon or as Iori likes calling him Armadillomon.

We also had a sixth member in our second group, his name is Ken, but he didn't start of with us. He was the evil Digimon Kaiser which I later found out Kaiser meant Emperor in German & Dutch, so Digimon Emperor in English. His Digimon is Wormmon. 5 years have now passed since BelialVamdemon's defeat. I'm in High School now, and realized that I am going to be a writer when I grow up, and writing about our adventures was sure great practice. I of course had to put my love for Daisuke in there somehow. I'm tired now, so I think I'm going to go to sleep now, and dream of my sweet Daisuke.

**A/N I know, a sucky first chapter, but don't worry though the next chapter is when I'll dive into a regular day in the life of Takeru, and evolve more of his feelings for Daisuke. I may throw a bit of Taito in there too.**


	2. A Day In The Life

**A/N: Didn't expect me to have the next chapter up so soon did you? Well when you have no life it's easier to write. **

Chapter 2: A Day In The Life

Takeru's POV

Oh man, 5 AM ugh how I hate waking up at 5 AM on a school day oh well it must be done as after all I get to see Daisuke. I took a shower, ate breakfast, grabbed my lunch & met up with Miyako & Iori and we walked to school. I met up with Hikari in the cafeteria when we got to school. We talked about how our weekends went. She knew about my crush with Daisuke and thought we would look cute together. Oh how I agree with her. After breakfast I went to my locker to get my text books for 1st & 2nd periods. At my locker I saw Daisuke. He walked up and said "Good morning Takeru, how are you this morning?" One thing I forgot to mention in the 5 years since BelialVamdemon's defeat Daisuke has mellowed out a bit while he still can be a hothead it's not as bad as it was back then.

"I'm doing great Daisuke, how about you?" I said. "Great, I can't wait until my next Soccer game on Friday. I want you and the rest of the Chosen Children to be there." he said. "Don't worry Daisuke I will be there not problem." I told him, and with that it was off to my Geometry class. I had this class with Hikari, so we talked about Daisuke, and how he wanted all of us to be at his game Friday. She said that she would be there for sure. After another lesson the bell rang, and I was on my way to my 2nd Period Weight Training class. They put me in that class by mistake, but when I saw that Daisuke was in it, I decided to stay.

Daisuke's POV

1st Period is so boring. It's Reading, and I got put in there due to low standard test scores. Anyway my 2nd Period is Weight Training. Something I love, and I have Takeru in there with me, so at least I can talk to him. Thing is I really think he's cute, but I'm not really sure if I'm Gay or not. I have had a crush on Hikari for 5 years now, and I'm a bit jealous that Takeru has a thing for her. I mean Takeru is a good friend and all, but I don't want him stealing her away. Here he comes with his handsome self. I could look in those Aqua Blue eyes of his all day every day. Oh, there I go again ugh I don't even know what I am anymore. He's walking up to me. He says to me "Hiya Daisuke, it's nice to see you."

His voice makes my heart melt. I love his voice, it's so much better than mine that's for sure. I asked Takeru to come to my Soccer Game on Friday because I want to him to spend the night with me afterwards, so I can confess my love for him, and make out with him. I need to talk with one of the other Chosen Children to see if they can help me with finding out who I am. My idol Taichi is Gay, so maybe I'll talk to him about it. Oh would you look at that the bell rang already. I love thinking about Takeru while lifting weights. It makes it more fun. Now it's time for 3rd Period which is boring old Algebra. I guess it will be time to sleep in class and think about my Takeru.

Takeru's POV

3rd & 4th Periods flew by fast. My 3rd & 4th period classes are English & Chemistry. Now it's time for lunch. Diasuke and I have the same lunch period together. In fact all 6 of the 2nd group are in our lunch, so we all sit together. I sit next to Iori & Hikari. Daisuke is right across from me though. His beautiful brownish red hair and beautiful brown eyes make me feel so happy inside. It's like when I'm around him nothing else in my life matters. I do wonder why he asked me to go to his Soccer Game first though. Maybe it means he too is Gay and has feelings for me? Hmm I'm not sure. I just can't picture Daisuke Motomiya as Gay. The bell already rang for to head to 5th Period. Did I really think about Daisuke while I ate lunch. I know I was talking to the others though. Anyway my 5th Period is actually me helping out in the main office. This is rather fun. I get to help the secretaries out. It's nice and relaxing. Sometimes I get to see my friends there which makes it even more fun.

6th Period is Economics. This class is easy as well as my teacher is very laid back and lets us do whatever we want as long as we do our work, so it's stress free. Of course I daydream about Daisuke whenever I have free time. My 7th Period is Creative Writing. I love this class as I've said I love to write, and that's what I want to make a career of. Our first big assignment a few weeks ago was an interesting story. My story was about our adventures in the Digital World, and I got an A+ on it. Though at first my teacher thought I was making it up, but after school one day I showed him Patamon and evolved him to Angemon, HolyAngemon & Pegasusmon, and he was stunned to see all of them, and was super impressed and gave me extra credit on the assignment. After school I met up with Miyako & Iori, and we walked home together, and ate dinner. After that I just wrote some more about my feelings for Daisuke.

Daisuke's POV

Finally the school day is over, now it's time for Soccer practice. I seriously need to talk to Taichi though about my feelings for Takeru as I really want to be with him no matter what that means I have to come out to Hikari too, so hopefully she's there when I show up. After practice I called up Taichi, and asked him if he was home. He was, so I asked him if I could stop by to talk to him about what was on my mind. He said sure, so I called my mom, and told her I was going to be late. She said "Be home before your bedtime Daisuke." I knocked on the door, and Taichi answered. He said "Hi Daisuke, come right on in. What do you need to tell me?" I told him that I was Gay, and had feelings for Takeru. As I was saying that Yamato came out. Yamato said "Wait what? Daisuke, you're Gay, and you like my brother?" I explained to both Taichi & Yamato my situation. Yamato said to me "Well if you like my brother like you say you do. You've got to tell him." I told them about Friday's Soccer Game, and how I was inviting him and everyone else to it, and that I was inviting him over for a sleepover afterwards. Yamato said "There's your chance Daisuke. Tell him how you feel." After having Dinner with them I asked Yamato not to tell Takeru anything, and he said he wouldn't. I also told Taichi that I would come out to Hikari as he did mention about my "crush" for her. Once I got home I hopped in the shower, did my Homework, and went to sleep as I had to go to school early due to a meeting for my Soccer team.

**A/N: So Daisuke does have feelings for Takeru after all? I can't wait to write the next chapter as that's going to take place that Friday night. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow sometime.**


	3. Friday Night

**A/N:** **I think I will give you a mini-lemon this chapter. Don't want to go too far yet you know, it's only the beginning still. I know nothing about Soccer, so don't flame me for that.**

Chapter 3: Friday Night

Daisuke's POV

Alright Friday's here, school out, and now it's time to get ready for the game, and hopefully get Takeru to accept me as his boyfriend. The game is in an hour. I hope I don't get nervous and embarrass myself in front of him. That would suck.

Takeru's POV

Well all of us Chosen Children have to watch Daisuke play his Soccer game. Hikari & I get to the Soccer field first. 5 minutes pass and in comes Miyako, Iori, Koushiro & Ken. "Remind me why I'm supposed to be here?' said Koushiro. "This is Daisuke's big game, and he wants all of us as a group to watch him." Hikari stated. After that Taichi, Yamato & Sora showed up. "I hope Daisuke plays great tonight." said Taichi. "I hope so too or this will be a waste of time." Yamato said. I said to my brother "I personally think Daisuke wants us all here, so he confess his love for me after the game." Yamato then said "My lips are sealed." Last to arrive are Mimi & Jou. The game started shortly after they arrived.

Daisuke's POV

Here it is show time. I hope I don't embarrass myself. I don't want to look bad in front of him. Well here we go, I aim for the goal, and I get blocked off by Takeshi Katsuro from Tokyo High School. Oh yeah we are up against Tokyo. Oh man I am going to have a rough night for sure. Halfway through the game they are winning, oh no the score is 11-6. I need to put my ass in gear especially for my Takeru. Takeru then shouted "Daisuke, you can do it. We all have faith in you." That really helped as in the 3rd quarter I managed to tie up the game to both teams at 14. Eventually we were in the lead, and we won with a 21-17 score. For the first time in 25 years we beat Tokyo. I like to thank Takeru for that as if it wasn't for his encouragement we could have lost.

After the game I met up with the guys by the stadium. Taichi said "Well done Daisuke, I had faith in you the whole time." Hearing Taichi's words made me happy. "Yeah, you had a good reason to keep me from studying tonight." said Jou. 'Your timing for everything was impeccable." said Koushiro. They're making me so happy. "Daisuke, you were very awesome tonight." Who better to say that than Takeru. He made me blush that's for sure. Yamato saw me blush, and said "Uh Daisuke isn't there something you wanted to tell Takeru?" He's going to make me confess my love right in front of everyone, oh great. "Uh, well, I-I am G-Gay, and I-I-I have a crush on y-you." There I said it, I hope he takes it well. Takeru took a few moments and I saw the biggest smile come on his face. "Daisuke, you don't even know how happy you just made me. You were the one I had a crush on from the time I met you." Yes, I did it. Takeru continued "Would you like to have a sleepover with me tonight?" He accepted, and we walked to my house together.

Takeru's POV

I can't believe it Daisuke came out to me, and confessed his love for me. I've died and gone to Heaven. We're now walking to his house for a sleepover. We walked in, and went straight into his room. He looked at me, and said "Takeru, you don't know how much you mean to me. I want you to be my protector for life. Would you be my boyfriend?" I don't believe it first he confessed his love for me, now he's asking me to be his boyfriend. Now Yamato's music has really hurt my ears. I accepted, and pulled me in for a nice big kiss. Suddenly everything feels so right. Suddenly I feel my shorts tightening up. It's a great time to have a boner. I can feel his with mine.

Next thing I know he's grabbing my shorts and feeling me up. It feels great, so I do the same, and I then hear him moan. Our kiss broke as he said "You're a great kisser babe." Then we went feel onto his bed, and kissed more, and we started stripping all the way down then all of the sudden Daisuke pulls off my boxers to reveal my dick. He starts sucking it. It feels so good. He then says "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you." I feel so great right now. 5 minutes later I say "Uh Daisuke, I'm going to cum soon, you can pull out now if you'd like." Daisuke says "No way my Keru-Chan I want to have your load in my mouth." So I let him continue a minute later I blew my load in his mouth. He pulled out and said "Wow Takeru that was awesome. I love you so much with all my heart." I told that I loved him too. We then fell asleep shortly after, and I have the biggest grin on my face.

**A/N: So there you have it Daisuke got his chance with Takeru. Don't worry Takeru will have his fun with Daisuke in a later chapter. Next chapter I want to focus on Daisuke apologizing to Hikari for not telling her sooner, and perhaps the boy's first fight. That's a maybe though on the fight.**


	4. Heartbreak

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated in a long time. Some of that was due to being with a guy who dumped me the other day, so the message he sent me will be incorporated into this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Heartbreak

Daisuke's POV

I need to apologize to Hikari about not telling her about my homosexuality & crush on Takeru earlier. I go to the Yagami household, and knock on the door. Hikari answers and says "Oh hi Daisuke, come on in." I then say "Hikari, I'm sorry for not telling you about everything sooner." Hikari then says "It's fine Daisuke, you & Takeru make a cute couple. Seeing my two closest friends together makes me happy."

Takeru's POV

3 weeks have passed by since Daisuke & I have started dating. My love for him grows and grows. He is the focus of my heart. Patamon is very supportive of me as is Hikari. Yesterday Daisuke took me to Tokyo Disneyland for the entire day and we both had a blast. He paid for both of us. He is such a sweetheart. We met a lot of characters including a rare appearance by Phineas & Ferb. I love their show, and so does Patamon. He promised to take me back for my birthday. Daisuke dropped me off back at home not too long ago. I can't wait to Skype with him later tonight. Hmm, wait a minute I have a message from him on Facebook. Let's see what it says.

Wanted to wait to say all this till after Disney, didn't want to ruin an evening, but Disney affirmed it. Those feelings I had for you were very short term, not love more like infatuation. They're gone, completely. Once I got the infatuation out of my head I realized that you aren't a gentleman and you aren't the guy I want. Don't ask why, you should know you weren't fun to be around you made it a taxing experience.

I can't see myself with you, I need to focus on me and bettering myself not having to deal with you. It is not worth my time.

You can tell everyone I'm an asshole whatever. I know who I am and I love me. You can tell your brother to beat me with a baseball bat- but that would land him in jail, so I don't encourage it.

Yes, this means no skype, no phone calls, no November Disney trip, I have no desire to fulfill anything with you.

So with this I say good bye, have a decent life and try and do something with it aside from complaining about your life- be grateful for what you have.

I don't believe it. My heart is shattered right now. Tears are strolling down my face. Why would he do this to me. After all we had together he would just piss it all away. I never did anything bad to him to deserve this at all. Patamon heard me crying and said "T.K. What's wrong? Why are you crying? I showed Patamon what Daisuke had wrote. Patamon was horrified. "Why would Davis do this to you?" "I have no idea Patamon." I called up Hikari and told her what had happened, and she said I could come over and tell her & Taichi about it. She also said that he would have Yamato there too as he is my brother after all.

Daisuke's POV

I needed to get rid of Takeru. He's way too clingy and he whines way too much about how bad he has it. I feel bad about doing it as to be honest I still love him. I did this to protect him. I know he will likely hate me for the rest of our lives, but I just can't see myself with him.

Takeru's POV

I went to Taichi & Hikari's, and Yamato answered the door. I was so happy to see him. I teared up and threw myself in his arms and started sobbing. He then said "Takeru, Hikari told me everything, and I'm so pissed at Daisuke right now. She showed Taichi & I the message he sent you that you forwarded to her on Facebook." Taichi chimed in "It's not like Daisuke at all to do this. I don't know what's going on. It's dirty to take you to Disney and then leave you the next day." Word spread to the rest of the Chosen Children quickly, and they all want to give Daisuke a piece of their mind. Yamato, Taichi & Hikari really comforted me and said that I will get through this in time as after all I am the bearer of the Crest Of Hope after all.

**A/N: So we have a twist here now. Most of what went on, the trip to Disney and the hateful message actually happened in my own life within this week, so I felt like I should put them in the story. I did change a few words in the note though. Next chapter will be the other Chosens confronting Daisuke.**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: I have no life, so I'll give you Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Takeru's POV

I head home and go to bed after a very stressful day. I still don't understand why Daisuke did this to me. It's odd to me. All we had and it's gone. I guess I wasn't the focus of his heart after all. I pulled out my iPod and choose a song to start my night time playlist with, and the first song chosen is Afterglow by Genesis. Genesis is an older band that started in 1969 and split up in 1997 due to their Calling All Stations album bombing, so a couple of years before our original adventure in the Digital World.

"_Oh but now, now I've lost everything, _

_I give to you, give to you my soul,_

_And the meaning of all that I believed before, _

_Escapes me, in this world of none,_

_No thing, no one."_

This song really describes how I'm feeling at the moment. Phil Collins' voice is very soothing in this song. I am a huge Genesis & Phil Collins fan if you couldn't tell. Well I must be going to bed now. I really don't want to face another day, but I have to.

Daisuke's POV

Another day, first one without Takeru in my life. I bet the others are going to be on my tail now though. I hear a knock on the door, I answer it and see Taichi, Yamato & Hikari looking very pissed off. Well that means they know. Hikari was the first to speak "We talked to a very heartbroken Takeru last night. What's with you, why would you hurt my best friend like that?" After that in comes Miyako, Iori, Ken, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi & Jou. Well they know too I guess. Koushiro speaks next "You didn't have the balls to tell Takeru in person your little hate filled message, it goes to show how much of a lowlife you are, and how YOU are not worthy of him." Yamato then spoke. "Takeru is my brother, I love him a lot, and I don't like seeing him hurt. It pisses me off that you would do this to him." Taichi speaks last "Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke, I'm very disappointed in you. I think you should apologize to Takeru, and give him & us the real reason you left him." This means I have to tell all I guess. "Well I left him because he is way too whiny, he complains about his life a lot." Yamato says "Well you need to be way more considerate. Our parents divorced when we were young. A divorce can be hard on someone. It was just as hard on me as well. Also Takeru has Asperger's Syndrome which is a form of Autism that impairs your social skills. He can't control that. I will punch you if he commits suicide because of you." Oh wow I didn't know about his disability. He hid it very well. I feel so guilty myself. I want to right this wrong now. Hikari then says "If I were you, you would be going to apologize to Takeru right now. He doesn't deserve to have any drama going on right now." You know what I need to apologize. "I feel so awful now." Tears stroll down my face now. "My selfishness got the best of me, I never really wanted to hurt Takeru. I love him a lot. I feel like committing suicide myself now. I want to be his." Taichi says "Committing suicide won't let you be with him." I then say "I'm going to right this wrong now." The other chosens all say "Good" and I head off to Takeru's house, and hope he is not dead.

Takeru's POV

I awaken to a gloomy morning, and the first without Daisuke in my life. Not sure how I'm going to handle my life. I wish I was dead right now, and what do you know Bother by Stone Sour is playing.

_Wish I was too dead to care,_

_If indeed I cared at all,_

_Never had a voice to protest,_

_So you fed me shit to digest,_

_I wish I had a reason;_

_My flaws are open season._

_For this, I gave up trying,_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

_You don't need to bother;_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther,_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won't let go 'til it bleeds._

The lyrics are very deep, but they describe my current situation. I start thinking of him, and tears are flowing down my face right now. I can't help sobbing because of my broken heart. After about a couple minutes I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be? I open it up and see the one person I never really wanted to see again, Daisuke. "Why are you here Daisuke, I thought you said you didn't want to be with me?" Daisuke then says "About that, your brother and all your friends came to my house this morning and talked some sense into me. I feel so bad for hurting you Takeru. I love you so much, and hurting you would never be my intention. My selfishness got in the way, and I left you because of that, but they were not my real feelings, I promise. Please Takeru, take me back and make me yours again."

**A/N: Yes I am ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, I want some suspense in here after all. Next chapter will be Takeru's response and something else I haven't decided on yet.**


	6. Apology

**A/N: I've decided that this will be my 2nd to last chapter as I am running out of ideas. After this chapter I may do an outing with all of the Chosen Children and their Digimon. There will be a lemon in this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Apology

Takeru's POV

"I feel so bad for hurting you Takeru. I love you so much, and hurting you would never be my intention. My selfishness got in the way, and I left you because of that, but they were not my real feelings, I promise. Please Takeru, take me back and make me yours again."

I can't believe what I am hearing, Daisuke is apologizing to me for what he said in that message? My heart is racing right now, what should I say?, what should I do? I know he's proving to me he still cares, but after he hurt me so bad, I'm just not sure. I know I still have feelings for him after all he said. I may as well forgive him as I can tell by his manner of speech and in his eyes that he is sincere, why did he get the Digimental of Friendship instead of the Digimental of Sincerity? "Daisuke, you hurt me very bad the other day. It came out of nowhere, but after all of that I still love you very much with all of this big heart of mine, so I forgive you."

Daisuke's POV

Takeru forgave me?, he forgave me, oh he has made me so happy, I then get closer to him and pull him into a sweet embrace and then we start making out. My cock is getting very hard right now, and I feel his getting hard as well, so I pull back and say, "Hey, it's getting steamy, how about we take this into your room." Takeru agrees, so we then go into his room and lay on his bed, and then our make out fest continues.

Takeru's POV

I am on cloud nine right now, I've got my guy back, and we're on my bed making out. This day couldn't have gotten any better. Daisuke is rubbing my shorts, and it feels so good with his hand feeling my very hard cock. He starts unzipping them and removes them off of me, so he can go in and start jacking me off, but before I let him do that I pull his shorts off as well. He likes that a lot I can tell. Before we know it we are both naked in my bed. Daisuke's cock is bigger than mine, I'm 7 inches, so my guess is that Daisuke is 8 inches, but I ask anyways. Daisuke says "My cock is 8 inches sweetie." Yep, I was right, we are both uncut which is nice. Daisuke then says "Takeru, am I the first person who would have sex with you? I then respond with "You would be Daisuke, I am a virgin."

Daisuke's POV

Jackpot, that was the answer I was hoping for. I want to be the guy that takes Takeru's virginity away. "So Keru-Chan, how would you like it if I was your first time?" "I would love it so much my Dai-Dai." I then pull out the condom from my pocket that I packed just in case this did occur, and put it on my cock, and then say "I hope you're ready Takeru, I don't want to hurt you at all." He says "You're fine, you have nothing to fear babe." I then proceed here goes nothing.

Takeru's POV

Wow I can't believe I'm going to be having sex for the first time. Thank goodness Mom is away for the whole day. Daisuke puts his cock in me, and I let out a yelp as it does hurt a bit, but I say "Keep going Dai-Dai, you're doing great." He proceed to thrust in and out and while doing so he grabs my cock and jacks me off. Dai-Dai says to me "I want to give you the best time you've ever had in your life Keru-Chan." I love that nickname he gave me, so with his cock in my ass and him jacking me off I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. After about 10 minutes Dai-Dai says "Keru-Chan, I'm going to cum." I then say "Keep going." then bam he came into his condom, but I can feel it thrusting into the condom. Once that happened I could feel my cock tightening up, and so I moean out "Dai-Dai, I'm gonna cum too." He goes faster and then out comes a lot of cum. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Dai-Dai then licks up all the cum off my body, and gosh it feels so good. After that he turns to me and says "Keru-Chan, I love you so much, I really do as you're my guy." I then turn to him and say "I love you too Dai-Dai, and nothing else would ever change that. I then suggest that we should shower together, and he agrees with that, so we then go into the nice warm shower , and it feels so nice on us.

Daisuke's POV

Today has been a great day, I got my guy back, took away his virginity, and am having a nice warm shower with him. I could not have asked for anything else. After our nice shower we get out and then I say to Keru-Chan "How are you feeling?" He then says "Dai-Dai, I feel the best that I have felt in forever." After that my cell phone rings and I see that it's Yamato, I then say "It's your brother." I then answer and say "It went well." Yamato says "Good job Daisuke, I told you Takeru would forgive you, I know my brother well after all. Oh before I go Mimi told me to tell you & Takeru that there will be a get together at Odaiba mall this afternoon with all of us there." I say "OK Yamato, we will be there, see you later." Yamato and I finish our call and then Karu-Chan becomes my focus again. I then say "There's a meeting with all of us at Odaiba mall this afternoon, want to go?" Keru chan wants to go with me as well.

Takeru's POV

Dai-Dai & I are meeting everyone else at Odaiba mall for a get together, so we're going to get ready for that. I get to be with my guy all day, and it more than well makes up for him not being with me for a few days due to a misunderstanding. I love my Dai-Dai so much. He is the greatest guy in the whole world. My heart has gotten so much bigger because of him. I'm at loss for words right now.

**A/N: I hope that was good for a first full lemon. I have never written something like that in full detail before. I will try to give you all the finale sometime this week.**


	7. The Outing (Epilogue)

**A/N: This is it, the final chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 7: The Outing

Takeru's POV

Daisuke & I get to Odaiba Mall, and we are greeted by Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Hikari, Miyako, Iori & Ken, so we all just talked about my relationship with Dai-Dai then shortly after Sora, Koushiro & Jou showed up and we then headed up to the food court to get some lunch. Dai-Dai & I got Chinese food as that is our favorite. My favorite dish is Sweet N Sour Chicken. I could live off of this stuff and be totally fine. We looked around in a lot of stores. I really wanted a Nintendo DS so I can play the new Pokemon games Diamond & Pearl.

Daisuke's POV

So Takeru wants a Nintendo DS & Pokemon Diamond or Pearl. I know what I'm getting him for Christmas. I love my guy a lot, more than even he would ever know. So after we left the mall we went back to Keru-Chan's apartment. We watched The Little Mermaid as it is his favorite Disney movie, and I always want to please my man.

Takeru's POV

We had yet another sleepover that night, no sex though. Christmas came and went, and I got my DS with Pokemon Diamond as Dai-Dai says that Diamond matches my "beautiful cerulean eyes". Things have been going great for us, yes we have a fight every so often, but what relationship doesn't?, and so we lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Yeah, I ran out of ideas. This could have been in Chapter 6 I know. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did typing it all out for you. Be sure to stick around for more stories from me. In fact my next story will involve Takeru and the other Chosen Children, but in a different timeline than the one in this story. There will be an original character added in, and he will be a caricature of myself. He will be a Chosen Child as well who comes in after BelialVamdemon's defeat. Until then take care.**


End file.
